Talk:Talon/@comment-122.164.130.140-20130305121531
Heres the way i build talon : (im not saying its the only way....but it is the best) RUNES: marks: i run ad, but armpen wud work too ive been meaning to try crit chance but dont have the ip so i need some response on that seals: i have manaregen but u cud use anything i guess glyphs: cdr is da way to go mon...its op but if u want mr is fine too quints: same as marks masteries : 21 9 0 items: brutalizer is always ur first item, no matter what then u rush an infinity edge(bear with me ill get to the math later) as it always give u the most damage then i finish youmuus gb( again bear with me) next is always situational: bt lw blah blah blah [ another build tht would work is atmogs u already have enough damage to burst a squishy so this would give u tankiness and crits but i havent tested this out completely yet...it worked really well for the 2 games tht i did use it] MATHS: the basic combo i use is e aa q w aa r r assuming 110 base ad and o runes or masteries total damage = 1432 + 8.05(bonus ad) + bAD + 150 + 1.3bAD + 260 +1.2bAD + 110 + 1bAD + 450 + 1.5bAD) Infinity edge vs blood thirster 0 crit 1 crit 2 crit 3 crit IE 2277 2599 2921 3243 BT 2438 As u can see bt gives u more dmg without any crits with 1 crit ie catches up to bt and with more then tht ...nuf zed this is why ie is better then bt ...the xtra gold is well worth it and u dont need lifesteal as much as u need crit Youmuus ghostblade vs black cleaver 0 crit 1 crit 2crit 3crit YG + IE 2318 2648 2978 3308 BC + BT 2640 yg vs bc is not as important a decision as ie vs bt the ie is the main thing here i feel youmuus is better becuz talon deals his damage up front and doesnt benefit from the increasing armor pen of cleaver and youmuus gives more flat the crit form yg is too good to pass up and the active is just AMAZING... I mean 20% movement speed for 6 seconds??? and mostly some1 else on ur team ( top or jungle or adc) will have bc and the passive doesnt stack tl;dr : IE >>>>>> BT ( ive done the math for proof) YG > BC ( though bc might be better if no 1 else has it... i havent done the math with arm pen ) Atmogs : I feel this cud be really vable becuz u dont need any more damage to kill the carry and this helps u stay in there so much longer to dish out more overall dps...plus the crit is reallly helpful well... thats pretty much it Would like some comments about critvs armpen vs ad runes cuz i dont have enuff ip (or time...or inclination) to test it and dont come raging bout my english just becuz i use some sms text here and there >< ________ LORD KAELROS edit: i forgot to add his passive 10 % damage boost and am not gonna do the math again.. it isnt gonna make much of a difference and q is 200 base not 150 .... r is 440 base not 450....yup thts all